Unnamed
by DracoDragon
Summary: Harry,Draco und co. erleben so einiges, nunja, sehr komisch, schaut da mal rein UNZENSIERT
1. Ferien sind boring, oder doch nicht?

_**Unnamed**_

_Huhu Leute, ich habe diese FF zusammen mit ner Freundin aus meiner Klasse geschrieben(is nicht in angemeldet) und herausgekommen sind lustige Sachen, die teilweise unlogisch sind. Wir hatten totalen Spaß so nen Mist zu schreiben! Hier kommen alle Missverständnisse, Pannen usw. vor! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!! Eltern haften für ihre Kinder XD_

_Eure Eva(DracoDragon) und Hannah(hier kommen auch kleine unterhaltungen und kommentare zwischen uns beiden vor!) Achja wir haben immer abwechselnd geschrieben. _Ich hab diese Schrift und **Hannah diese.**

_Summary: Harry,Draco und co. erleben so einiges, nunja, sehr komisch, schaut da mal rein UNZENSIERT_

_  
Anmerkung: Alles gehört J.K. Rowling (leider...)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**1.Kapitel: Winterferien sind boring, oder doch nicht??**_

**Als Harry seinen Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm betrat, sah er, dass Draco Malfoy auf Rons Bett saß. Es waren Weihnachtsferien und Ron und Hermine waren zu Hause.**

„Oh mann!" dachte Harry. „Jetzt haben mich Ron und Hermine hier allein gelassen und er musste sich mit dem arroganten Arsch rumschlagen(_A/W: Naa seht ihr schon den ersten Fehler :D)_ Aber er wollte keinen Streit mit ihm. Also murmelte er nur ein „Hi Malfoy" und setzte sich auf sein Bett und las in einem Buch für „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste". Malfoy...

**Saß nur da und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Wow, das ist ja ne Aussicht hier." Doch Harry achtete nicht auf ihn. „Hey, Mann, hast du deine Sprache verloren, Potter?" „Wieso bist du überhaupt hier, Malfoy?"...**

„Hat dir das Dumbi (Ich mag ihn nicht!) nicht gesagt, dass ich bei dir im Schlafsaal wohne, weil wir und zu oft streiten und uns versöhnen sollen..." und leise murmelte Draco Malfoy noch: „Obwohl dieser Idiot doch weiß, dass es nicht klappen wird." Harry schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, doch...

**Sah schnell wieder weg und dachte: „Wieso hat Dumbledore das gemacht, er weiß genau, dass das nicht klappt!" „Ah ja." Sagte er laut. Jetzt sah Malfoy ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, Potter so gut aussieht." Harry dachte das gleiche von Malfoy (ICH AUCH) Malfoy sagte: „Ich...**

Muss jetzt gehen! Das Mittagessen fängt gleich an! Wenn du Hunger hast, dann würde ich jetzt auch essen gehen!" Mit diesen Worten stand Malfoy auf und ging mit großen schritten und erhobenen Hauptes raus. Plötzlich hörte Harry einen Schrei. Er rannte raus und sah...

**Dass Draco auf dem Boden lag. „Draco, äh, ich mein Malfoy! Was ist los?" Aber Malfoy drehte sich nur langsam auf den Rücken, sah Harry an und küsste ihn. „Endlich" dachte er dabei. Und Harry dachte „Uh, was macht der denn... Hmm eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Ich glaube, ich mag ihn doch." Und er...**

Schloss die Augen und genoss es. Doch dann ging Harry eine Frage durch den Kopf: „Bin ich schwul?" „NEIN!" Harry machte die Augen auf, sprang hoch und sagte: „Komm, du muss in den Krankenflügel." Draco, der von der Reaktion Harrys überrascht war, sagte erst nichts, doch dann murmelte er ein „ok..."

**Er wollte aufstehen, doch da durchfuhr ein ungeheurer Schmerz sein Bein. „Komm ich helf dir." Sagte Harry. Er stützte ihn. Auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel dachte er: „Lieb ich Draco? Bin ich schwul? Nein ich liebe Cho, Lavender, Hermine und Paravati. Ich kann nicht auch noch Draco lieben, dann wär ich ja bi! IIIH!" **_(A/W: Eva: Also ich hab nix gegen homos oder bis aber ich glaube meine freundin mag die net so recht....)_

„Aber irgendwie mag ich ihn doch... Ich darf ihn nur nicht lieben... Aahh, scheiße, immer wenn ich ihn anseh, habe ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch." Doch bevor er noch weiterdenken konnte, waren sie schon im Krankenflügel und Madam Pomfrey kam angetanzt. „oooh, Mr Malfoy, was haben Sie denn gemacht?" quietschte sie mit ihrer Mädchenstimme „Na, das haben wir gleich..." Und mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes konnte Draco wieder gehen. Draco schaute Harry an, der eine abweisende Miene hatte, dann verließ er den Raum fluchtartig.

„**Vielleicht liebe ich ihn doch! Ja, ich glaube schon. Der arme Kerl!" dachte Harry. Draco lief heulend die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm, warf sich auf sein Bett und weinte sich aus. „Er liebt mich nicht! Ich liebe ihn so sehr, aber er liebt mich nicht. Aaaah!!!"**

Die Tür zum Schlafsaal explodierte und flog durch das Fenster. Die Fensterscheibe zersprang und die Scherben flogen durch den ganzen Raum. Draco schaute auf: Dort stand sein Vater: Lucius Malfoy

Er trat durch die Tür auf Draco zu. „Draco, was sehe ich da? Du weinst?" Draco wischte schnell mit dem Ärmel über sein Gesicht und sagte hastig: „Nein" was aber nicht sehr glaubwürdig war, weil er rote Augen hatte. „Ein Malfoy heult nicht! Du wirst nächste Woche nach Hause geholt und zum Todesser gemacht!" Mit diesen Worten drehte Lucius sich um und ging mit wehendem Umhang raus. Draco saß auf seinem Bett, stand danach jedoch schnell auf und ging in den Waschraum. Dort sah er in den Spiegel. Nein, er wollte kein Todesser werden. Er sah schreklich aus. Keiner liebte ihn. Klar, dass Harry ihn auch nicht liebte. „Verdammt, Harry, warum tust du mir das an?" Er schlug mit seiner Faust in den Spiegel. Ein feines Blutrinnsal lief über Dracos Arm. „So, so..." Draco drehte sich um. Da sah er...

* * *

_So das war's mit dem ersten Kapitel. Hmm.... wer das wohl ist, der Draco entdeckt hat. Reviewt uns, ob ihr unsere ff zu blöd findet oder nich... Ob es sich lohnt die überhaupt reinzusetzten. Thx schon im Vorraus..._

_ Eva und Hannah  
_


	2. Überraschender Besuch

_So, wieder ein neues chap. Diesmal ist es etwas kurz, aber ich wollte unbedingt dort schluss machen;-) hehe. Naja dasnächste wird länger!! Und schön reviwen... Thx Eure Eva und Hannah._

**_

* * *

2.Kapitel: Überraschender Besuch_**

**Professor Snape. Er kam herein. Er sah Draco an. „Warum hast du geweint? Ein Slytherin weint nicht!" flüsterte er schneidend. „Ich hatte mir das Bein gebrochen. Das tat weh... Bitte, sagen Sie mir eins Professor, lieben Sie mich wenigstens? Bitte!" „WIE BITTE? BIST DU VERRÜCKT? Was soll der Quatsch?" schrie er und...**

Ging bedrohlich auf Draco zu. Draco kannte dies von seinem Vater und zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. „Lieben SIE mich wenigstens?" wiederholte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Draco, du bist mein Patensohn, ich liebe dich als Patensohn. Ist es das, was du wolltest?" Draco...

**Atmete auf. Wenigstens etwas. „Ja, Professor." „Dann ist ja gut." Sagte er locker. „In 10 Minuten gibt es Essen. Du kannst schon mitkommen." „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich lieber noch etwas hier bleiben."**

„Ok" meinte Snape. „Soll ich dir etwas herhexen?" „Nein danke!" sagte Draco. „Na gut, dann geh ich jetzt essen." Sagte Snape. Nachdem Draco einige Minuten gewartet hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Küche. Dort angekommen kitzelte er die Birne, die den Eingang frei machte. In der Küche angekommen stürzten sich alle Elfen sofort auf ihn und beschenkten ihn mit Leckereien.

**Harry ging in der Zeit grübelnd in sein Zimmer und kam kurz nachdem Draco gegangen war an. Er zog sich um und ging zum Essen nach unten. Er kitzelte die Birne, betrat die Küche und... sah Malfoy! Draco Malfoy natürlich. „Harry, cool!" „Oh, Draco! Wie siehst du denn aus?? Voll verheult! Kommst du gleich mit zu Hagrid?" „Zu wem? Nee, nie! Oder doch. Doch ich komm wohl mit." Und leise: „Hauptsache ich kann mit dir zusammen sein." „Cool." Sagte Harry. Draco dachte daran Harry in den verbotenen Wald zu führen und zu „vergewaltigen", aber das wollte er nicht. Er wollte, dass Harry von sich aus mit ihm schlief. Harry hingegen wollte nur nicht alleine gehen. Er hatte entschieden, dass er nur noch Hermine liebte, sie kannte er, sie mochte er. Wer weiß, vielleicht mochte sie ihn auch?**

_So jetzt kommt etwas was ich geschrieben habe und was wir rausgenommen haben, weil ich mich vertan hab und mit den Gedanken gaaaanz woanders war. Aber weil se ja UNZENSIERT ist muss das da auch rein!_

Hermine konnte nicht zu Hagrid, sie musste lernen und Ron war mit seiner Freundin Fleur Delaceur aus Beauxbatons in Hogsmead. Sie war wirklich wunderschön, war ja klar, sie hatte eine Veela-Großmutter und Ron hatte richtig Glück mit ihr _(Hannah: Eva, Hermine und Ron sind nicht da, sie sind zu Hause, es sind Winterferien!!!)_

Draco und Harry schlugen sich die Bäuche voll und redeten miteinander. Draco war glücklich, dass Harry ihn wahrscheinlich doch noch mochte. Nach einiger Zeit sagte Harry: „Komm, lass uns jetzt gehen." Doch als sie aus der Küche raus waren...

**Begegneten sie Hagrid. Also mussten sie nicht mehr gehen. Draco stöhnte. Harry sagte: „Oh, Hagrid, wir wollten grad zu dir." „WIR? Du meinst DER und du? Was will ER von mir?" „Nix, er wollt nur mitkommen." Als sie fertig waren gingen Harry und Draco schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry auf, ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah...**

_Bitte auf den blauen Knopf drücken und commi schreiben ) Denn: EURE Meinung zählt D_


End file.
